


USWNT prompts/one shots

by Howl4me



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howl4me/pseuds/Howl4me
Summary: One shots of anyone on the Uswnt roster, past and present.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> You prompt it, I write it. I’m trying to get a feel for writing before I start my multi chapter story.

What’s up everyone?! I’m transferring over to nights at work, which means more time for writing. If you have a prompt drop it in the comment section, I will try to upload as often as possible. I won’t write smut every story, but fair warning there will be some if you prompt it. I love you all and can’t wait to hear your suggestions! 

Go USA!

-howlgirl


	2. Tobin Heath/Alex Morgan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tobin asks Alex about moving in together, and a surprise call. This takes place in the January camp in France.

**Tobin’s P.O.V**

The rain hits the glass against the cab window, “God, I’ve missed this place.” I think smiling at the view. I know that no one will be here yet, but I was eager to get settled in before everyone arrived at the hotel. This past year has changed a lot for me; I’ve grown to call Portland home, I’ve also found it in another person. Alex and I have been dating for nearly a year, not without its challenges though. Being in a long distance relationship with a busy schedule is enough to crumble anyone, not us. Many skype calls, seeing each other whenever possible, and patience has worked for us. As I walk into the hotel lobby, my phone starts ringing.

My heart skips a beat when I see the name, “Hello?” I answer in nervous tone.

“Tobin, its Mark Parsons. How was your flight?” He asks.

“Great, I just walked into the hotel. Not to be rude, but please tell me you have great news.” I pleaded.

“As a matter of fact, I do Tobin. Tom has agreed, we have officially drafted Alex Morgan to the Portland Thorns.” He announces.

I scream with excitement, then whisper apologies to everyone who is now looking at me.

“How long can you keep this under wraps?” I ask as I pace the floor.

“I can give you till tomorrow morning, then I will have to call Alex myself.” Shit, that’s so soon.

“Okay, thank you so much Mark. I owe you big time for keeping this a secret for me.” I smile at the thought of my girl coming home.

“No problem Tobin, see you later.” He says before hanging up.

I start thinking about when everyone will get here, “Ashlyn and Ali get here about 3 hours before Alex. Shit, I’ve got to get to my room!” I run to the service desk.

After finding out my room number, I also found out I’ll be rooming with Megan. Thankfully she will be here with Ashlyn and Ali. I start trying to find something to wear, I fail miserably. “I’m gonna need some reinforcements.” I immediately call Ashlyn.

“Yo, what up Tobs?” I hear shuffling around.

“Dude, please tell me you, Ali, and Megan are on your way to the hotel?” I rushed out.

“We are all getting in the cab as we speak. What’s wrong? You sound like you’re panicking.” She asks.

“Ali is rooming with Alex, I need you all up in 308 after you check in. Don’t ask questions, just hurry.” I hang up the phone.

I just finished showering when I hear the door open, “Tobin Powell Heath, get your naked ass out here right now young lady.” Ali shouts.

I dress and walk out of the bathroom, “Anyone ever tell you that you sound like a mom?” I giggle.

“Don’t joke with me, tell me what the hell is going on? You gave me a heart attack with that phone call.” She glares at me, as Ashlyn and Megan stifle a laugh.

“Okay, you can’t tell a soul.” I look at them, dead serious. They promised, and I begin to tell them my plan.

“I just got a call from Mark Parsons about 30 minutes ago. He and Tom agreed on Alex being drafted to the Thorns.” I see Ashlyn start to say something. “Hold on before anyone says a word. I want to ask Alex to move in with me, I’m tired of her not being in my arms. I miss her more and more every single day, I just want her home. Please guys, I need your help in asking her. Mark is calling her tomorrow morning, but I want to tell her myself tonight.” I see them pandering over what I just said.

"As much as I know Ashlyn and Ali wished she’d stayed with the Pride, Alex belongs in Portland. You’ve got my help Tobs.” Megan stands up.

Ashlyn and Ali look at each other and nod their heads, “We’re in, what do you want us to do?” Ali says.

**Alex’s P.O.V**

I arrive at the hotel at 6:30pm, as I go to check in I’m informed of some changes.

“Miss Morgan, your bags will be taken to your room for you. As your dinner awaits in the conference room.” He says with a heavy accent.

“Merci beaucoup.” I say confused, but head toward the conference room.

I open the doors, and gasp at the sight. Tobin was waiting for me with flowers, and dressed in a suit.

I run into her arms. “What’s all this for babe?” I ask.

“I just missed you, and wanted to surprise you with a small date.” She beams at me.

“Babe, I’m in workout clothes and smell like an airplane.” Feeling underdressed.

“Alexandra Patricia Morgan, you have never looked more beautiful.” She puts her hand on my cheek and kisses me.

We enjoy a nice meal together, Tobin has started eating vegan meals with me now. Although she still eats her normal diet as well, I appreciate her efforts in trying to support me.

“Baby, we have to talk.” My heart drops.

She sees my face, “Oh God, no not that baby. It’s a good talk, I promise.” Relief washes over me.

“I got a call today, and its one I’ve been waiting for since November.” She’s nervous, I think to myself.

“You know how you’ve asked Tom to be transferred to Portland?” I nod.

“Welcome home baby, you’re back with the Thorns!” I scream.

“Really baby? I get to go back home to Portland?!” I shout excitedly.

“Yes my love, you’re coming home!” she hugs me tight.

We both just hold each other enjoying the feeling of being back in each other’s arms, when I feel Tobin tense.

“What’s wrong babe?” I look at her.

She swallows, and hesitantly asks “Will you move in with me?”

I smile, “I’d love nothing more Tobin.”

We kiss and enjoying our private moment together. Sometimes fate does have a way of working out. 


	3. Carli Llyod/Kelley O'Hara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning this is 4th of July smut. Slight G!P Kelley, but no alpha/omega kink. I uploaded this from my phone, so if there’s grammatical errors please excuse them. Enjoy! Happy 4th Everyone!! Go USA!!!

**Kelley P.O.V**

During dinner everyone was just having a great time, celebrating the 4th of July. We were surprised when the cook brought out a cake with sparkler candles.

Tobin started the chant, everyone started in “USA, USA, USA!”

Jill stands to make an announcement, everyone goes silent “Ladies, in honor of our country’s independence, I’ve snagged us a spot to watch the firework show. It is now 7pm, be on the roof in an hour. Your drinks are limited to 3 beers, or 2 glasses of wine. That will be provided for you when you arrive up there.”

Everyone claps, it’s not often that we get alcohol at camp, let alone a tournament. We don’t question it though as we all jump up to hurry to the rooms.

I find Carli at the end of the herd of women, “Baby, wait a second.” 

She looks at me confused, “Kelley, what are you doing? I need to change and I want to get a good spot before their all taken.”

“Don’t worry about that babe, I just stopped Ashlyn. I paid her $20 to save us a spot by the air conditioning unit. It will be cooler by that.” I tell her.

“Okay, so what did you stop me for?” She still looks confused.

“I stopped you to tell you to wear my old Stanford shorts tonight. Their wider legged, so you won’t be as hot.” I lie through my teeth.

She looks at me skeptically, but let’s it go “Okay, just be up there on time please.”

I salute her, “Yes ma’am.”

I hear her laugh behind me as I take off up to my room. With Ali being my roommate, it’s easy to get the room to myself.

I knock on the door before coming in, “Ali, are you decent? I need to change.”

“Yeah, you can come in!” I walk in and my jaw drops. Ali Krieger was in baby blue lingerie.

“You think Ashlyn will like it?” I furiously nod yes.

“Put some clothes on, I need your help too.” I say, turning around to give her some privacy.

“Okay I’m dressed, what do you need?” Ali asks.

“I need you and Ashlyn to sit in front of us. Everyone is used to you guys kissing and what not.” She glares at me.

“Why, and what’s in it for me?” Damn she’s always feisty.

“I want to do something for Carli, please? Whatever you do, please keep the attention off us. Don’t turn around either.” She raised an eyebrow.

“Alright fine, but you owe me.” She says, opening my suitcase.

“Here, put these on. Don’t wear compression shorts, let her feel you. It will drive her crazy. Take an extra blanket to drape over you.” She says, tossing me some tight pink boxers.

“Thanks Ali, you’re a lifesaver. I’ll be up in an minute. Could you tell Ashlyn the plan too please?” I ask.

Ali is halfway out the door, “Yeah I got it.”

I smile, then begin to get dressed. I was born with fully functioning male genitalia, while the rest of my body is female. I’m not the only one on the team like this. Tobin and Ashlyn are like me as well. After situating myself, I grab the extra blanket and head up to the roof.

I see Ashlyn and Ali cuddled up beside the cooling unit, and Carli laying on a blanket behind her. 

“Babe, I already brought a blanket.” Carli says.

“I know baby, but this is in case it gets chilly.” She quirks an eyebrow.

I look around to make sure no one is looking, satisfied that no one is. I use the blanket to shield myself and grab my package. Carli’s eyes go wide when she realizes that I’m not wearing anything, but boxers under my shorts.

I go and sit behind her as we wait for the fireworks to start. I grabbed our drinks, I opted for beer, while Carli chose wine.

We get the announcement that the fireworks will be starting in 5 minutes. With that, I sit behind her and drape the blanket over us. While we waited, I started whispering in Carli’s ear.

“Do you know how bad I want you?” Carli looks at me confused.

“We are in public right now, we can’t sneak back to the room. That’s too obvious and we will get caught.” Carli shout whispers back at me.

“Baby girl, I know you have a fantasy of me taking you in public.” I twitch against her so she can feel my want.

“You have me hard already, and I haven’t even touched you yet.” I coo in her ear.

Carli mumbles out, “I.. but... we will get caught?”

I smile wickedly, “Then you better keep quiet and not make a face while I claim you right here, right now.”

As I finish my sentence the fireworks start popping off, my hand snakes down to her shorts. She tries to hide her moans.

“Ah ah ah, I haven’t even touched you yet. You want to cum baby?” She nods her head vigorously.

“Then keep quiet, and just feel.” I say, nibbling her on the ear. 

I pulled Carli closer to me, so she could feel my cock against her ass. I see that Carli puts on her best poker face, as my hand slips inside her underwear, touching her most intimate places.

“So wet already baby, such a slut for me” I say, before sucking on her neck.

Carli kept still, and no evidence of what we were doing showed on her face. I rub her clit, feeling it harden with my touch. I tease her, twitching my cock while I rub her. She squeezed her legs, as if to let me know to stop teasing.

I take two fingers and slip inside her soaking wet entrance. I hear Carli suck in a breath.

“God, I want to be inside you so fucking bad baby. Feeling your want run down my cock, your walls choking me.” Carli’s breathing picks up.

This is so damn hot, I’m gonna cum when she does. Carli has always had that effect on me, she doesn’t even need to touch me to make me cream my pants.

“Look at you princess, being fucked in public. Taking me so good without getting us caught.” I lick her ear.

I feel her walls flutter a bit, I know she’s close. I add a third finger, and say the one thing I know that always makes her explode.

“That’s it Carli, feel me. Soon you’ll have my cock inside you. Guess what happens then? I will have came inside you so much, that a few weeks later your tummy will start to swell with our growing child.” I husk.

Carli cums all over my fingers as I explode with her, cumming inside my shorts. 

“You’re so amazing Kelley O’Hara.” She says, kissing me.

“So are you Carli O’Hara. As soon as this tournament is over, we will start trying for a baby.” I say, then kiss her back.

Ashlyn looks back and winks at me, I throw an empty water bottle at her. She laughs and turns back around.

We watch the fireworks continue to go off, knowing that when we get back to the room, we will create some of our own.

-howlgirl


	4. Happy Birthday Carli

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to be dipped in holy water after writing this. I own nothing, but this story. Please forgive me for any grammar mistakes, as this chapter was uploaded from my phone.

**Ashlyn’s P.O.V**

The idea came to me when Kyle sent me the video of Carli, yes Carli Lloyd getting a lap dance from JLO and her dancers. We just got into camp yesterday, so it was a light training day and nothing scheduled for tonight.

“Yo, Pinoe!” I shout after practice ended.

“Yeah biiitch?” Megan answers.

“Is everything a go for tonight?” I nervously bit my lip.

“Yep, Dawn has cleared everything for us. She’s distracting Carli now if you want to talk to everyone in the locker room.” She states.

I make my way inside, “Okay ladies, tonight is Carli’s birthday surprise. Is everyone still on board with the plans?” Everyone nods their head.

“Those in the audience be in the dining room at 10pm sharp. Those who are dancing meet in Pinoe’s room at 9pm!” I dismiss as I hear Carli and Dawn coming down the tunnel.  
____________

**Alyssa’s P.O.V**

I got the assignment of picking Hope up from the airport, I don’t mind it though. Hope has always been good company, and really nice to me. As promised Hope was waiting for me outside, I drive the car up to the curb and get out.

“Nice to see you again Hope.” I say hugging her.

“Same to you Naeher.” She hugs me back.

I open her door for her, then throw the bag in the trunk. I nervously pull out of their pickup zone, and head back to the hotel.

“Thank you for opening my door and stuff, you didn’t have to do that.” Hope said.

“I know, I wanted too. Besides someone has to show that chivalry isn’t dead.” I smile.

“I’m nervous Alyssa, what if Carli isn’t happy to see me?” Hope fidgets in her seat.

“Hope Solo, the greatest goal keeper, is nervous?” She glares at me.

“Stop with the glare, I’m just teasing. She’s going to be happy to see you, I swear it!” Ending the conversation.

We arrive at the hotel, I had Hope a hoodie. “Now, let’s sneak you upstairs before anyone sees you.”  
______________

**Kelley’s P.O.V**

9pm on the dot, I knock on Pinoe’s door, surprisingly Tobin answers.

“What are you doing here?” I ask.

“I got suckered into being the person to escort Carli to her surprise. I have to get dressed and wear a suit.” I laugh, Tobin hates dressing up.

To say Pinoe’s room was crowded is an understatement, but we couldn’t risk anyone seeing us and spoiling the surprise. 

Krieger, Allie, and Christen were all helping the girls get their hair and make up done. While surprisingly Becky picked out our lingerie.

“Becky, you’re supposed to be the reserved one of us all!” I’m shook.

“Just because I’m quiet doesn’t mean I don’t know how to visually please someone.” She simply shrugs.

When we all finished getting ready, Ashlyn sent the text to everyone besides Carli to head down to the dining room.

Getting down to the dining room, Pinoe gave us the play by play. She’s going to be announcing which I’m assuming is why she’s in the same suit she wore to the Espys. Ashlyn and Julie were going to be the first to dance, followed by Alex and I, the biggest surprise being Hope finishing at the end. Pinoe showed us where to hide and told everyone to get ready. Becky and Alyssa would be in charge of making sure the doors were locked, so no one could come in on us.

Now we just wait for the princess to come down.  
________________

**Carli’s P.O.V**

I hear a knock on my door, I wasn’t expecting anyone. I open it and see a dapper Tobin Heath smiling at me.

“Not that I’m upset about it, but what are you doing here Tobin?” I ask.

“Miss Carli Lloyd, on behalf of the gals, we would like to invite you down to the dining room.” She holds out her arm.

Luckily, I was already dressed. “How formal of you, thank you Miss Heath.” I laugh trying to keep up the pleasantries.

I’m escorted down by Tobin, but before I get inside the doors she stops us. “Why did you stop?”

Tobin removes a blindfold from her jacket, “I’m under strict orders to blindfold you before you go in.”

“What the fuck?” I grumble.

“Trust me okay?” she says nervously, before putting the blindfold on me.

I hear the doors open, but silence inside the room. I feel another set of arms guiding me to sit in a chair, but I don’t ask who it is.

I hear the doors close and then Pinoe speaking. “Ladies, welcome to the party!” Everyone cheers.

“How about we give Carli a late birthday bash?” They erupt, and start chanting my name.

I feel my hands being tied to the chair, “What the hell is going on?” I try to reason.

“Tsk tsk tsk Carli, sit back and enjoy. Ladies!” Pinoe calls.

I hear music starting and suddenly my blindfold is removed. The room was dark behind me, but in front of me the room is barely lit.

Coming from behind a makeshift curtain, Ashlyn and Julie step out. Julie starts swaying her hips in baby blue lace, my mind short circuiting.

_Do you like the way I flick my tongue or nah?  
You can ride my face until your drippin’ cum?_

Ashlyn spreads my legs, and I find myself getting incredibly turned on. Ashlyn is dressed in a red lace bra, and incredibly tight red boxer briefs. I’ve never seen a stud look so sexy.

Julie grinds her ass into me and Ashlyn comes behind me pulling my hair back. A moan escapes my lips, I can’t focus on anything, but them.

Ashlyn nibbles on my ear, then sings the hottest part of the song. “ _Can you do it like that, on this dick or nah?_ ” Her hands roam down, squeezing my breasts.

The song ends too early for my liking, everyone is cheering while I’m a mess.

The next song starts, Alex and Kelley step out.

 _Early in the morning’s when I think about you_  
_I hit you like “what you sayin”_  
_And in the morning’s when I wanna fuck you_

Kelley and Alex both saunter over to me, their hips rolling. Making anyone with a brain drool at the sight. Kelley is in green lace, and Alex in white.

Alex sits in my lap, rolling her hips into mine. She presses my face into her chest, and holds me there. I know Alex can feel my moans on her skin, because the more I moan, the harder she rides. Damn, her husband is a lucky man.

Alex moves behind me, and Kelley spreads my legs. My pants are soaked, and its unbearably hot all of a sudden. As if Kelley could read my mine, she smiles wickedly at me. I close my eyes as Alex sucks and bites my neck, I scream out when Kelley rips open my shirt.

I only register how they are touching me everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Kelley’s hands are on my chest pulling me closer to her and grinding her hips down into me. Alex is pulling my hair and kissing my neck.

The song ends, but the cat calling and whistling doesn’t.

“Damn ladies!” Pinoe says, pretending to fan herself.

Carli looks around at everyone, and sees that they may be just as turned on as her.

“Now that you all know I’m very capable of being turned on by women, can I go now?” I say.

“And miss the final surprise? Now Carlos, what fun would that be?” Pinoe teases.

The final song starts playing, and my eyes widen with shock. Everyone erupts with cheers when they see that the one and only Hope Solo is going to dance for me.

 _There’s something in the look you give_  
_I can’t help myself I fall_  
_I can’t help myself at all_

Hope is in black lace, and I have officially lost my mind. She crawls towards my legs, when I feel my hands being untied. I don’t give a damn to look to see who freed me, all I see is Hope.

 _There’s something in your touch when we kiss_  
_I scream God forgive me please_  
_‘Cause I want you on your knees_

Hope spreads my legs impossibly wide, she licks from the top of my zipper all the way up to my lips. Fuck, I nearly came undone right there. She unbuttons my jeans then turns her back to me. She sits and grinds her ass into me. Grabbing my hands, she puts them on her body, letting me roam and feel her most intimate places.

Squeezing her breast, I whisper in her ear. “Are you mine now?”

She turns and straddles my lap, still grinding hard. “I always have been.”

I kiss her hard, our tongues fighting for dominance. She bites my lip, and fists her hands into my hair.

I pick Hope up and start walking us out of the room, her legs wrapping around my waist. Hope Solo is mine tonight…

-howlgirl 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:  
> 1\. Or Nah by Ty Dolla $ign ft. The Weeknd, Wiz Khalifa, & DJ Mustard  
> 2\. Fuck You All The Time by Jeremih ft. Natasha Mosely  
> 3\. Dark In My Imagination by of Verona


End file.
